Una peculiar confesión
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Lissana ha querido confesarle algo a Natsu, pero este esta sintiendo algo por Lucy y ella esta decidida a tenerlo... mas la confesion de Lissana n oes lo que muchos creen. One Shot


** Una peculiar confesión.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**One Shot.**

Natsu se sentía confuso. Desde hacía días que Lissana se le había estado acercando mucho, parecía querer decirle algo… más bien confesarle algo, eso lo ponía muy nervioso, según algunos del Gremio era seguro que ella estuviera queriéndole confesar su amor…

El problema, es que desde hacía un tiempo que estaba empezando a sentir algo por Lucy… él quería a todos en el Gremio… a Lissana la quería mucho… pero era como una hermana… con Lucy era algo distinto, cada día la notaba mas, cada día gustaba de estar con ella, de ver sus expresiones… no lo negaba… le costó más de un año entenderlo pero al fin lo logro… ella le gustaba… la quería, pero…

No sabía cómo hablar con ella, de todos modos, debía de encargarse primero de la situación con Lissana, no quería lastimarla, pero tampoco quería darle alas…

-Está decidido, tengo que explicarle la verdad- dijo decidido mientras qué se marchaba a buscar a la Peliblanca.

Lucy pro lo mientras estaba mirando el cielo desde un parque… ya desde hacía tiempo que sabía que estaba enamorada de Natsu, pero no había hecho nada para avanzar… no quería perder su amistad… más, en los últimos días había visto a Lissana acosar a Natsu mucho, parecía quererle confesar algo, y ella sabía de boca de Gildartz el tipo de relación que ambos habían llevado en la niñez.

-No… no puedo rendirme así… esta vez seré egoísta y luchare por el, ya si no me ama, al menos no negare que lo intente- dijo Lucy decidida y se lanzo a buscar a Natsu.

Horas pasaron, Natsu al fin se encontró con Lissana y le pidió hablar… ella se veía nerviosa y algo sonrojada pero acepto.

Lucy se entero por medio de Happy de lo que pasaba y fue a buscarlos.

En un parque.

-Natsu… qué bueno que al fin podemos hablar- dijo Lissana con un leve sonrojo.

-Si… he visto que me has estado siguiendo queriéndome decir algo- dijo Natsu.

-¿Lo notaste? Je, disculpa, es que es algo un poco difícil de confesar- dijo Lissana.

Entre los arbustos, Lucy les miraba, les había encontrado pero decidió esperar un momento a ver qué pasaba, interferiría si lo consideraba necesario, pero estaba decidida a saber primero si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Happy a su lado solo tenía unas palomitas y esperaba ver una buena "pelea de gatas" entre Lissana y Lucy por Natsu.

-¿Y que harás Lucy?- preguntó Happy.

-Ya te dije, primero veré la situación, tal vez no sea lo que pensamos- dijo la rubia, Happy sonrió, se ahorro un "te Gusta" porque era demasiado obvio para ser divertido –Si algo demasiado comprometedor pasa me ver forzada a intervenir.

-Ya veo- dijo Happy esperando ver algo de acción.

Con Natsu.

-Natsu, escucha, yo… bueno, se que hemos sido amigos desde siempre y… y… bueno esto es un poco penoso- dijo ella, pero Natsu solo le miro.

-Lissana… antes de que me digas creo que ya sé que es lo que planeas confesarme- dijo él con seriedad inusitada.

-¿En serio? Genial, me has quitado un peso de encima y… -decía ella pero Natsu la interrumpió.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo él sorprendiendo a Lissana y a sus dos espectadores mientras que Natsu hacia una especie de reverencia -¡No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, yo ya tengo a alguien que me gusta y pienso sincerarme con ella cuando sepa cómo hacerlo sin cometer una estupidez!

-Natsu- dijo Lissana sorprendida.

-¿Le gusta alguien?- se pregunto Lucy algo triste, pero Happy solo negó con la cabeza, él ya sabía quién era la "afortunada"

-¡De verdad me siento feliz porque sientas eso por mí, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos y…!- decía Natsu pero Lissana le interrumpió.

-Creo que me malentendiste Natsu… yo no planeaba confesarme a ti- dijo ella sorprendiendo a Natsu y a los oros dos.

-Eh… ¿Entonces por qué me acosabas tanto?- preguntó confuso.

-Bueno… es que en realidad quería que me ayudaras a confesarme a la persona que me gusta… y es alguien cercano a ti- dijo ella apenada, Natsu le miro copnfuso.

-¿Es Happy?- preguntó haciendo aque Lucy cayera al piso….

-¡Como puede ser Happy idiota!- exclamo Lucy saliendo de entre los arbustos.

-Ah, Lucy ¿Qué hacías allí?- dijo Natsu, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-¡Ya me decidí!- exclamo Lissana y antes de que ellos reaccionaran… se acerco corriendo a Lucy y le planto un tremendo beso en los labios… que dejo a Natsu sin aliento y a Happy con la boca abierta y con las palomitas cayendo.

-¡Pero qué haces!- exclamo Lucy asombrada cuando logro librarse del beso, pero Lissana le sonrió con malicia y lujuria.

-Lucy… desde que te conocí en Edoras… siempre me pareciste excitante, más que cualquier otra persona, no pude agarrar a tu contraparte, pero… me conformare contigo- dijo ella mientras que se le acercaba.

-¡Espera a mi no me gusta eso!- exclamo asustada, pero Lissana le metió las manos por entre la ropa -¡Ah! ¡Que no me agarres allí!

-Vamos… como mujeres yo se cómo hacerte ir al cielo y de regreso- dijo ella mientras que ambas caían al piso y Lissana ale metía mano a Lucy.

-¡Ayúdame Natsu que parece que me va a violar!- decía Lucy mientras que Natsu solo estaba balbuceante.

-Yo… yo… yo… ¡Yo necesito una cámara!- exclamo.

-¡QUE!- exclamo Lucy pero solo miro con sorpresa que Natsu sangraba por la nariz -¡ERES UN TRAIDOR!

-¡Lo siento Lucy! ¡Te quiero mucho pero esto es algo que se debe de conservar para la posteridad!- exclamo él mientras qué empezaba a correr por todos lados -¡Una cámara, una cámara!

-¡ME LA VAS A PAGAR NATSU DRAGNEEL!- exclamo Lucy mientras qué Lissana seguía… bueno ya saben.

A fin de cuentas, después de una soberana manoseada y una serie de escenas con contenido no apto para menores de 21, Lucy logro darle a entender a Lissana que apreciaba que la quisiera, pero que ella ya amaba a alguien… aunque Lissana le dijo que ya lo sabía, de todos modos, no se rendiría y le ganaría a Natsu.

Ah, y tanto Lucy como Natsu pudieron expresar sus sentimientos uno al otro, pero eso no salvo a Natsu de un cruel castigo que le metió Lucy… y les dejo a su imaginación cual fue… je, solo pueden saber que el castigo puesto por Lucy, incluso supero al "castigo" que ponía el maestro Makarov.

Además, Lissana cumplió su palabra ya no dejo de enfrentar a Natsu por Lucy…

Pero bueno, al menos algo bueno salió de esto…

-¡Cuánto dinero!- decía Happy feliz mientras que vendía unos videos de la escena cuando Lissana había logrado besar y manosear a Lucy… sobra decir que eran un éxito -¡Anden vean el mejor AV de todos! ¡Aye Sir!

Si, al menos alguien había sido tremendamente beneficiado de todo esto.

FIN ONESHOT

Je, no tiene mucho sentido, espero que les haya gustado, je, no sé cómo me habrá quedado, es el resultado de un momento de inspiración, lo saque de trancazo, je, no sé, por algún motivo a llamo la atención hacerlo, y pues ya ven, espero les agrade.

Mucha suerte


End file.
